Found
by LeoZodiac
Summary: After their fight Jack left Ennis with something more precious that he would have ever imagined. It's not long before that is ripped away too. When 2 enemies unite, can they return his happiness, or is it too late for everyone? Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or Brokeback Mountain._

_A.N. I decided to play with the time line a little so that Jack and Ennis's children are a little younger._

Ennis Del Mar had never been an overly happy person, in fact, he was pretty sure he'd only ever been happy when he was with his daughters or Jack Twist. He was pretty sure he hadn't known what happiness was until he'd met Jack on Brokeback Mountain all those years ago.

He'd grown up dirt poor, which meant his parents couldn't afford to send him, his brother, and sister to magic school. Instead his brother and sister were allowed to go, as his brother was the heir and his sister was expected to make a good match, while Ennis was homeschooled and went to muggle school. While money was almost nonexistent, his parents were still purebloods, and felt they had an image to uphold. If that meant they went without food, so be it. So what if he and his parents went without warm clothing or shoes, as long as his brother and sister looked respectable all was well. What did his family care if he never had a wand and only learned the theory of magic and spells.

Then his parents had died while he was still a teenager and suddenly he was on his own. His brother and sister felt their standing in the wizarding world were too precarious they felt bringing him into their world would do more damage than it, than he, was worth. The most he'd come to expect from them was a couch to crash on should he ever find himself with nowhere to go. It didn't help that he felt such a disconnect with the magic world that he avoided it as much as possible, preferring to live as a muggle.

This was how he ended up on Brokeback Mountain, and eventually in Jack Twist's "bed". It was ironic that he'd been up there to save money for his wedding, but had begun what would turn into years of unfaithfulness to his wife; even if the moments he was unfaithful were sporadic at best.

Even sporadic was enough to end his marriage and limit his time with his daughters to every other weekend. He still thought of the time Jack showed up in his driveway, thinking they could finally be together after hearing about the divorce, only to be turned away.

The look of devastation on the man's face as he drove away, and not for the first time wondered if things could have ended differently if he'd just faced his fears and gone with Jack.

They kept seeing each other two or three times a year until finally the stress and pain of not getting to be together got the best of them, and they fought and said things they didn't mean...well, he hoped Jack hadn't meant what he'd said; he hadn't meant his words.

He went back to his boring life after he'd left Jack that day, but his life didn't stay boring for long. After getting caught by his 13 year old daughter throwing up the entire weekend the girls had spent with him he'd promised to go see a healer. Healers were about the only connection he'd kept with the magical world, as it was too risky to go to a muggle doctor and risk exposure of the magical world; should his magic react poorly with the machines.

It turned out to be a good thing he'd gone to the healer instead of a doctor, as he was told he was pregnant. He didn't know if he wanted to curse Jack or kiss him when he found out, though he was leaning toward curse. Granted, he knew he wouldn't be able to permanently injure Jack, as his magic would not allow him to do permanent damage to his soul mate, which is what Jack had to be. There was no creature blood in his family, and without creature blood, only a wizards soul mate could get them pregnant.

One thing was for certain, he was ready to give that sweet life Jack always talked about a try. After all, he owed it to their baby. That being decided, the first thing he did was quit his job as it was going to be too strenuous while pregnant, and he wasn't going to do anything that would risk his child.

He sent a postcard to Jack, telling him he was free to meet in August after all, and waited for a reply, while looking for work that would be safe for him to do. Then, after weeks of waiting his postcard was returned, the word "Deceased" stamped on it. Just like that, what he thought was going to finally be his happy life was ripped away from him.

He'd called Jack's wife, hoping to find out what had happened, and never once believed that the father of his child was killed because his tire on his truck exploded. No, it was probably more likely that the men with the tire irons finally caught up to him.

He'd made the trip to Lightning Flats, finally making it out to see Jack's parents, offering to take Jack's ashes to Brokeback like he'd wanted, but his daddy had refused, said he was going to be buried in the family plot. The man also told him how Jack had always talked about the two of then moving to the ranch. How they would whip it back into shape. He was surprised to hear and see the resentment in the old man as he spoke. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that to be something the old man had ever wanted. In the end he'd been given permission to look around Jack's room, and had found the shirt he'd thought he'd lost up on Brokeback, hanging on a hanger inside one of Jack's old shirts.

Suddenly it seemed his reason for existing revolved around his girls and unborn child. He guarded the secret of his baby almost obsessively, always making sure to reiterate to the girls the importance of keeping it quiet.

He was still a month from his due date when the stress of losing Jack became too much, and the baby ended up coming early. His son was so tiny, but he announced his arrival into the world very loudly. It was then that he'd known that his little Alexander Jack Twist Del Mar was strong, he was a fighter just like his daddies.

He'd stayed with his baby in the nursery where only the sickest babies were kept, him and a young couple, both watching over two tiny babies. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he will never forget waking up to the alarms going off around his son. He couldn't take his eyes off the tiny baby as doctors tried to revive him, his heart shattering beyond repair when the healers informed him that his perfect little boy was gone.

He'd honestly thought of taking his own life after that, but those thoughts were forced aside when he started noticing bruises on his daughters arms and legs. It didn't take much to get them to tell him that their stepfather was hitting them. He'd been stopped by Junior when storming out to beat the son of a bitch within an inch of his life, she tried to keep him from doing anything. He instead called in some favors people were always saying the owed him, and ended up with custody of his girls. Now Alma only got to see them if he was close by; he'd already lost one child, I wasn't taking any chances with his other two.

It was now almost four years since he'd lost his lover and little boy, and he was hoping the pain he still felt would numb soon.

88888888888888888888

"This had better be good Black." Severus Snape glared at the prisoner sitting across from him, wondering why he'd agreed to this again. Dumbledore had gotten word that Sirius Black had been raving about having information on the Potters while locked up in Azkaban, so had sent him.

"I was hoping for Remus...you'll do...probably better in fact..." The man was clearly insane, and Severus was ready to storm out until something caught his attention, "Not theirs...feel the bond...don't feel the bond."

And that moment the rest of the inmates all started shrieking at once, and the guards all rushed away to see what the problem was, though not before making sure he was ok alone with the man strapped to the chair. "Thought they'd never leave." His head turned so quick he was sure he about gave himself whiplash. Sitting before him was a very lucid looking Sirius Black. "I was hoping to talk to someone about Harry, though I was hoping it would be Remus the old coot would send." He was about ready to storm out, but stopped when his godson was mentioned. "I questioned James when I realized I only felt the Godparent Bond with Harry, and never the uncle bond I felt with Evan. Two weeks later they are attacked and I'm in here." He could see the anger in the man's eyes.

"I was named godfather as well." Though Black was right about only sensing the one bond. It was rather strange considering he was able to sense an uncle bond with James and Lily's other child through his connection to Lily. Harry was different though, the connection to him is strictly a godfather bond, and a very weak one at that. Though he'd always thought that had more to do with the child's poor health, which had been a result of being three weeks premature.

"I've been racking my brains thinking about it, how they never brought him around when Remus was there. Then I stumbled across an obituary, Lily had kept it from the little town in America where Harry had been born. It was for a baby that died there, she had been furious, but also paranoid when she saw me looking at it." He didn't know where the man was going with this, but figured he was more insane than he appeared.

"What is it you want me to do Black?" He couldn't keep the sneer off his face as he spoke, but Black just rolled his eyes.

"I want you to call in some favors and make sure our godson is who they say he is!" The man raged. "He owes you, and would likely do it just because you are his mate." That hurt because his mate had left him, the man had stuck around long enough to complete the bond so that he could live, then went on to fulfill what he considered to be his "duties as a pureblood". "Trust me, it's harder than you'd think to forget a mate."

8888888888888888888888

"Why exactly am I here again my boy?" Severus looked up from his potion to glare at the old man standing across the table from him. He wasn't sure he appreciated the sick pleasure Albus got out of him heeding the request of Sirius Black, but he told himself he was doing it for Harry. The little boy, his godson, who he hadn't seen in almost three years, since the boy was a just a year old.

"I need someone people will trust to reaffirm that this was all done properly; in the unlikely event that Black is telling the truth." He was pretty sure he was being taught a lesson in futility, but was willing to see it through if it could knock James Potter off his pedestal.

Ever since the oldest Potter brat had defeated the dark lord, the boy's father had walked around like he was Merlin reincarnated. It drove him absolutely mad! If Black was right, and Harry was taken as an infant, well, the man would be a social pariah, and would only avoid jail time if he was lucky.

Severus had done his research as well, he was pretty sure he found the obituary Black had spoken of. It had said that the baby boy of one Ennis Del Mar had passed away in that same hospital just weeks after Harry had been born. It went on to say that the man's soul mate had preceded the child in death, just months before.

"Is it ready then?" Albus asked as Severus pulled out the vial of blood his mate had gotten for him. He nodded as he poured the vial into the cauldron, a mist slowly forming above the cauldron. In the mist was not the face of his best friend, there was no red hair, or green eyes; but there was blond hair and brown eyes. The picture morphed, and this man had manageable black hair and bright blue eyes, not the messy dark brown locks, or hazel eyes.

Looking over the cauldron, he saw the twinkle gone from his mentor's eyes, in fact, the man looked almost sick.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or Brokeback Mountain._

_"Daddy, there's some people at the door, says they're here to see you." Ennis stopped what he was doing, the sink would still be clogged when whoever it was left. Walking toward the door of the trailer he and his two daughters lived in, wedging himself between Junior and the door, blocking her from the men he didn't recognize._

_"Go help yer sister finish up in the kitchen." He could practically feel her rolling her eyes behind him, but she did as she was told. "Can a' help ya'?" He turned to the two men at the door, one of which had long dark hair, and dark eyes, while the other one had short light brown hair, already showing a little bit of gray, and an odd almost yellowish colored eyes._

_"We were actually hoping to have a word with you about...your son." His heart shuttered painfully at even the mention of his son. He would have been turning four in a couple of months._

_"My boy's dead." Was all he said as he started to close the door on the two men. It was clear they weren't going to be eating whatever Jenny had been making for dinner, as the girls were more interested in his conversation than actually cooking._

_"We have reason to believe he's alive." The man with the dark hair stepped forward, and spoke for the first time. "Actually, we know he's alive, we know who took him, but we need you if we are going to see them brought to justice." He didn't understand the eagerness in the man's voice, but he took the picture the man held out for him anyways._

_The child in it appeared to be around a year old, "Can't be my boy; my eye are brown, an' Jack's was blue." It was painful just saying the word, he'd admitted to himself just how much he wanted the little boy to be his._

_The dark haired man got a thoughtful look on his face, "Light blue?" It took him a second to figure out what the man was talking about, but nodded when he realized he was talking about Jack's eyes. "Sometimes when I was holding him Harry's eyes would turn blue, but it was always just for a second, I always put it off as a trick of the light."_

That had been two weeks ago, and now he found himself sitting outside one of the courtrooms of the British Ministry of Magic waiting to be able to have his case heard. He'd confronted the Potters, wanting to keep things quiet in the hopes of getting his son back quicker. They didn't go for it, and now he was fighting it out in the courts.

"Ennis, what is it ya think yer doin'?" His head shot up as he registered the voice of someone he hadn't spoken to since he was still in his teens.

"I'm gettin' my son back." He glared at his brother, "They send fer you?" K.E. Glared back at him, and he couldn't help but wonder what the Potters had told the other man. "Don' ya' start in on me, I ain't the one going around steeling peoples babies."

"What is it ya think yer doin' now?" K.E. asked, "I didn' even know you an' Alma had a boy." There was alot his brother didn't know, and Ennis wasn't really looking forward to being the one to enlighten him.

"We didn'...Jack an' I did." He watched his brother's face shit from indignation to horror to disgust. "We ain't got creature blood in us, ya' know what that means...I didn' stand a chance."

K.E.'s knees went weak, "You carried him?"

Ennis couldn't help the dry chuckle that escaped him, "Yeah." It still hurt to even think about Jack, but it was nice to see his brother wasn't going to start demeaning him for being with another man.

"So, where is this Jack feller now?" K.E. glanced around, his eyes falling on the group of people watching the two of them very closely. "He one of them?"

"Jack died little over four years ago." He knew the question that was on the tip of the other man's tongue. "Alexander turns four in August, J...Jack didn' even know bout him." He cursed himself for getting worked up, and angrily wiped the tears from his eyes.

They were called into the courtroom, "Com'on, let's go get yer boy back." K.E. stood, offering Ennis his hand and pulling him to his feet.

888888888888888888888888

The hearing went about how he'd thought it would, well other than K.E. being there. The girls were each questioned about him as a father, to which they both gushed over what a great daddy he was. It was a relief to him to know that while he may not have a lot of money, his girls didn't feel like they were missing out on anything.

K.E. was next up, and the smug looks were wiped off the Potters faces when he told the court that he felt Alexander belonged with Ennis. He admitted that Ennis may have gotten the short end of the stick, it didn't stop him for being the best man, the best daddy, he could be. He said it was no question he'd make a better daddy to the boy than the Potters made parents, seeing as he'd been staying with the Potters, and had yet to catch a glimpse of the boy.

Severus and a man named Albus Dumbledore came next, and both provided copies of their memories. He was surprised when Severus was administered a truth potion, he understood when he was asked how he happened upon the information, he spoke of a man named Sirius Black who was currently in prison, and ended up there when he came too close to the truth.

He was interviewed next, and he did the best he could to answer the questions asked of him, a difficult task for a man who talked as little as he absolutely needed. After him came the Potters, but they didn't have the same story. The husband blamed one of the nurses, while the wife swore the child was theirs, but they both refused to give him up, even when faced with with the memories provided by Severus and Albus. When it appeared they had lost they chose another tactic, saying they were better suited to care for his son, because they were rich, and could support him.

In the end it was decided he was to be the one granted custody, but the Potters still refused to give him his child. For this reason, Severus was allowed to forcibly take the information from their minds. There was a bit of other legal information that he didn't care to listen to, all he cared about was that he was getting his son back.

That was how he found himself standing in front of a pretty normal home, wondering why Severus told him it would be best to leave his girls with the Weasleys, who Albus had set up for them to stay with since Molly and Arthur were closer to his age. He knocked on the door, then took a step back, waiting for it to open, and when it did, there was a woman who resembled some of the older looking horses he'd seen in Wyoming.

"Hello Tuney, we're here for the boy Lily left here almost three years ago." Severus sneered at the woman as he forced his way inside, Ennis hot on his heels, followed closely by K.E. and Remus. He didn't know what to think when he saw Remus's nostrils flare as he took deep breaths, almost like he were trying to find a specific smell.

"We don't have the boy, never wanted him anyways, and when her and her no good husband showed no signs of returning for him, we sent him away." She sniffed, trying to hide her fear, but Ennis saw it, he was good at spotting fear in people, been staring at the signs of it on his own face for the last 20 years, since he met Jack.

"Yer lying!" He practically growled at the woman. "I know my boy is here, so you can either show me where he is, or I'll tear this place apart looking for him. Either way I'm gonna find him an' take him home." He didn't miss the nervous glance she sent towards the cupboard under the stairs, and he stormed over there, praying he was wrong.

Inside he found a small boy with a head of hair just like Jack's, except for the loose curls that he'd gotten from him. He was curled up on a little cot, hugging his legs to his chest, hiding his face in his knees. "Hey there Bud." He sat down on the floor in front of the cupboard, and tried to keep his voice calm, and movements slow and steady an he would with an animal that was skittish.

Digging his hands into his pockets he found the apple Molly Weasley had forced him to take with him that morning when he'd said he was too nervous to eat. "A friend 'o mine gave this to me this mornin', awful big fer one person," He was tossing it from hand to hand, and turned to see a large blue eye following it. "Say, you wouldn't be willin' to help me eat this would ya." He saw the child, his child, glance back and forth from him to the apple, and it broke his heart.

Pulling out his pocket knife he cut off a slice, then after putting the knife down again held the slice out to Alexander. The child stared at it for a minute, before reaching out and snatching it from his hand. He heard a few growls come from behind him, and wished he could so so as well, but knew that would scare his boy more than he already was.

He looked up to see that Alexander (I will be calling Harry Alexander because that is the name Ennis gave him in the story) kept looking from him to the remaining apple in his hand, and noticed that the boy had yet to take a bite of his piece "don' ya wan' it?" The child sniffled a bit before sadly handing the slice back to him, so he quickly grabbed the knife and cut off another slice, "That ones yers, see I got one right here." As he said it he bit into his slice, and smiled when the child did the same. His smile grew when he heard a little giggle escape when some of the juice from the apple ran down Alexander's chin.

He continued cutting the apple until they had eaten all but the core. "Looks like we finished it, but I know where there's more. Wanna go get more?" He asked as he held out his hand and held his breath. Eventually a small child looking exactly like Jack emerged from the cupboard. Slowly he stood with the child in his arms, resting him on his hip.

He heard the startled squeak the child gave, but gently rubbed his back to calm him, "It's alrigh', yer Daddy's gotcha now." He soothed the boy, glaring at the woman who had three wands trained on her, "I'll tell Mrs Weasley y'all be back after her husband gets home." He said, motioning to the woman with a slight jerk of his head. They all just nodded, handing over the portkey so he could take his boy out of there.

888888888888888888888

He felt awful when he heard Alexander's terrified sobs when they landed, and pulled the child closer to him, doing his best to comfort his frightened child. When the sobs turned to sniffles, he glanced around to see that everyone had left the house and were now watching them. He glanced at his girls, and motioned them over, "Ya wanna meet yer older sisters." He asked the little boy when he peaked up at him through his lashes.

Junior was the first to approach them, her smile bright as she looked the tiny child over, "Daddy, he's just precious." She gently reached out for him, but Alexander curled farther into Ennis, and he could see the hurt in the girl's face at her brother not wanting to let her hold him. He looked over her shoulder and saw Jenny watching them, and saw the sadness in her eyes as well.

"Why don't all of you come in, I'm sure you're half starved by now." Mrs. Weasley made her way over to them, ushering everyone back inside, and making them all sit around the table, "Lunch will be in a couple of hours, but I'm sure a little snack wouldn't go amiss." Within minutes she had all of them seated around the table, though Alexander refused to be put down, so was still seated in his lap. She handed out cookies to everyone, and while the rest of the children seemed pleased to have them, Alexander refused to touch his, and instead looked sadly at it.

He wondered what was wrong with the child, but then something occurred to him, "Mrs. Weasley, you don't have any more of them apples do you?" She turned to give him an exasperated look, and he wondered what it was he'd done now.

"I do Mr. Del Mar." She gave a slight grin when he felt his face flush, she'd been after him to call her Molly since the moment he'd met her, and refused to call him by his first name until he'd called her by hers. He smiled his thanks when she handed him two, before pulling out his knife and beginning the process of cutting them up.

"There ya go, that ones yers, I'll eat this one, then we can eat our cookies." He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when as he watched his son pick up a slice and bite into it. Alexander only ate one slice before the child realized they were the only two with apples, he watched closely as Alexander patted Junior on the arm, and when she turned he offered her one of his slices.

"That's very nice of ya, but that's yers." She said with a grin, trying to hide how pleased she was that Alexander had been willing to share with her. "Does he talk Daddy?" She leaned over to whisper to him when Harry turned to Jenny on the other side of him, and tried to get her to take his offering.

"He hasn't yet, don' right know if he knows how." Ennis whispered back to her, turning when he heard childish giggles. Glancing down he saw that Molly's youngest boy Ron had crawled up into Jenny's lap, and was happily munching on an apple slice. He felt his eyes fill with tears when he glanced down at his son, and saw that he was munching on half of a cookie, the other half sitting in front of Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or Brokeback Mountain._

The night had progressed quietly, it had taken Alex, as Jenny had started calling her little brother the others following suit, to warm up to anyone, but eventually he warmed up to them enough to play on the floor with Ron, Ginny, and the twins. However, he would glance around the room every couple of minutes to make sure Ennis was still there. Ron had given Alex his teddy bear to hold, and Alex wasn't seen without it the rest of the night.

He'd wondered if it was a good idea letting his son sleep in Ron's room, true he was only a couple of floors down, and his daughters were just across the hall from the boys, but even so, he couldn't help but worry that it would terrify Alex to wake up without him. He'd sat with his son until he'd fallen asleep, before joining the rest of the adults downstairs.

He'd discussed with Molly and Arthur his plans to return to the US as soon as the paperwork was done, wanting to get Alex settled as soon as possible. He worried about returning, knowing he would likely not have a job, ranches were folding up all over the place, and no one would keep an old ranch hand on staff that kept disappearing for weeks at a time.

It made him wonder, not for the first time, if he'd made a mistake not accepting that sweet life Jack had always been talking about? Would they have been able to make it work, could the two of them have been able to make a ranch successful? Would Alex have been taken if they had both been there watching over him, was Ennis not enough to keep their baby safe? Would Jack have lived in the two of them had been together instead of living in different states?

He glanced over at the door when he heard it creak open, and sat up when he saw Ron creeping into his room, "Mr. Del Mar, Alex is crying." The little boy told him, and he was out of bed in a flash, ready to go get his son. Ron took his hand, pulling him down the hall, and up the stairs to the room Alex, Ron, and the twins had been sharing, and he found his little boy sitting up in bed in a pair of borrowed pajamas Molly had given him. It was clear within seconds that Alex had had an accident, and when he saw Ennis standing there, he just cried harder.

He breathed a sigh of relief to see that the boy was alright, "Come on, we'll get you both cleaned up." He took Ron's hand too as they were sharing a bed. He knew Molly could have just waved her wand over the boys, and they would have both been cleaned, but he didn't have that luxury. He'd never learned magic, nor held a wand, so he did everything himself; not that he minded.

"Ya guys keep watch on each other, I'll be back in a minute." He told the two boys as they sat in the bathtub, he figured he'd wash them both together to save himself some time, so they could all get some sleep. Going to his bedroom he pulled out a couple of his t-shirts so he could dress the boys in something, and he didn't want to wake up the twins who'd slept through the whole thing by rummaging through drawers.

"Alrigh' ya two, time to git out a' there." He found a towel, and dried off Ron first, pulling the t-shirt over the boys head, grinning when he noticed it came down to the boy's ankles and the sleeves to his wrists. "Alrigh' son, yer next." He held out the towel in front of him, and wrapped it around his son when the boy stood up. He walked back to the boy's room, Alex on his hip since the boy kept tripping over the bottom of his shirt, and stripped the sheets off the bed. He cleaned up after them as best he could, then took the two of them back to his room.

"Alrigh' boys, inta bed with ya." He told them as he lifted them up, and put them into the bed, laying down next to them. "Alrigh', ifin yer gonna sleep in here, yer gonna sleep." He said with a grin, wrapping his arm around them as they scooted closer to him, Alex between him and Ron. He could feel Alex's shaking, so just pulled his son tighter against his chest hoping it will calm him, he could feel Ron's tiny hand mirroring his, rubbing up and down Alex's back, both of them trying to calm him.

8888888888

It was the giggling that woke him the next morning, and when he opened his eyes he saw his daughters standing over him, Junior holding a camera in her hand, Molly watching from behind them with a happy grin. He moved to sit up, but felt the weight on his chest, and looked down to find his son curled up against him, his tiny thumb in his mouth. Glancing just past Alex, he saw Ron laying on his stomach, arms and legs sprawled wide, taking up as much room as his little body could.

The giggling woke Alex, and he watched as his son turned to glance around the room, "How about we head down and get some breakfast?" Junior asked Alex, walking toward them, her arms out, hoping that he would go to her. He could see how much his girls wanted their little brother to accept and trust them. That was why Junior practically beamed when Alex wrapped his little hand around one of hers, though he refused to leave until he was sure Ennis was on his feet and following them.

Alex started out in the seat next to him, but when the room started to fill up, he moved into his lap, Ron taking over the seat next to him. "What ya feel like eatin' bud?" He asked Alex ready to make a plate for the two of them. He hadn't gotten the hang of getting Alex to eat food that wasn't being shared, so the two of them would eat off the same plate.

"Remus should be by soon, I believe Sirius will be with him as well." He didn't know who Sirius was, but remembered he had something to do with how they figured out Alex was his and not the Potters. "Apparently he was granted a trial, and found innocent. I'd like to say I always knew he was innocent, but I sadly believed what James said..." She said sadly, as she looked at him and his children.

Just then two loud pops were heard, followed by, "Stupid bloody reporters." He heard someone grumbling outside the door, which was followed by a knock on the door. He grinned at his girls while he listened to Molly complain about whoever it was not watching the their language when children are around.

He looked up when the door was opened, and gave Remus a slight nod, before going back to making sure his son was eating. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Remus take a seat across from him. "Ennis, I'd like you to meet my mate, Sirius." He glanced at the man sitting next to Remus, and watched as he draped possessively around the back of Remus's chair. It was painful to think of all the times he'd wished he could have done that with Jack, but hadn't dared.

"Good ter meet ya." He shifted his son in his lap so that he could reach across the table and shake the man's hand, giving back just as good as he got when Sirius gave his hand a warning squeeze...never was one to back down from a challenge. "These are my girls, Alma Jr., sept we all call her Junior, and the younger one's Jenny." He then glanced down at Alex, smiling when he saw the boy was taking little bites off the plate in front of them, "Been told ya know Alex already."

The man's gaze softened when he looked down at his son, "It's very good to see you again Alex." Sirius said as he held out his hand to the boy, face falling when Alex wouldn't even look at him. "You used to call me uncle Padfoot, after my animagus form, I can turn into a dog, do you remember, used to ride around on my back...I doubt you remember that." He looked sadly at the boy, "Would you like to see that, see me turn into a dog?" He asked, looking hopeful, and disappointed when Alex didn't respond.

Ennis looked around the table at the excited expressions on the faces of all the children, especially his girls. Glancing down at Alex, he saw that the little boy was peeking out from under his lashes at the man sitting across from them. "I'm thinkin' he'd like ter se that." He saw the man looking excitedly at his son before standing up and stepping away from the table. In seconds, standing in the place of the man, was a large black dog, jumping around and barking excitedly. He disappeared under the table, and Ennis pushed back a little so that Alex could look under, enthralled with the large dog. He decided he liked the man when he heard Alex's giggles, watching as the dog licked the little boy's fingers.

"Give him some sausage." Remus said from across the table, and he couldn't contain his smile when he saw the dog shoot a glare at him. Figuring he'd see it through he grabbed a sausage from the plate, and handed it to Alex. The dog rolled his eyes, but ate the sausage from the little boy's hand anyways, and before long all of the children were feeding the dog under the table.

"Now make sure some o' that goes inta yer mouth too." He said as he watched his son continue to give food to the dog. Alex looked at him, tears already forming in his eyes, so he just kissed his forehead, "Ya can still give him some o' the food, just make sure ya eat it to." Alex gave a slight smile, before picking up the fork, and spearing some of the eggs, holding them up to his mouth; he just chuckled and took the offered bite.

"So, what's going to happen to the Potters?" Arthur asked, his smile growing as he watched Ennis spear some eggs and repeat the process with Alex, getting the little boy to eat. Ennis glanced up at Sirius, seeing that his daughters as well as Arthurs two older boys , Charlie being Jenny's age and Bill being the same age as Junior, were also paying attention, just like Molly.

"Snape and Dumbledore testified on my behalf, also someone named KE Del Mar...Your older brother?" Ennis nodded, and Sirius continued, "Snape and KE provided memories of finding Har...Alexander, those were just..." He trailed off, not wanting to continue that line of thought. "But when it came time to question them under vertiserum, that's when it got interesting. Couldn't do that for a simple custody hearing, but because this one came with criminal charges we could. They knew what they were doing when they took him. Paid off a nurse to turn off the machines long enough to switch the babies when they realized their son wasn't going to make it. Lily charmed you to sleep, knew you wouldn't be able to fight it, you been sleeping so little," He told Ennis this, "She then charmed the babies to look like the other one. The charms she put on Alex faded after they left him with her sister since she wasn't there to refresh them."

"But why did they take 'im?" Jenny asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"There was a prophesy about a child who would defeat the Dark Lord, Alex didn't qualify, but their son Harry did, just as their other son Evan did. People had known about Harry's Birth, and Lily thought it would reflect poorly on the family later on if their child didn't survive. Then your baby was brought in sometime in early August and she saw it as an answer to her prayers. The two even looked similar, so she wouldn't have to use much magic to hide who they really were." Sirius was having a hard time hiding his rage, and it appeared Jenny picked up on it.

"I'm done, how about I take the kids and get them dressed." They waited till the kids were clear before they continued.

"They put him with the Dursleys so they could concentrate on keeping Evan safe, I really think they meant to go back for him but..." Sirius trailed off, but Ennis didn't care, they took his child from him, then left him with someone who did nothing but hurt him.

"The ministry made them surrender half their fortune to you, the other half will be returned to them after they get out of prison. Lily sobbed and pleaded with them when they said they were going to send Evan to the Dursleys, and they said that while that would be fitting, they can't actually knowingly put the child in danger." Remus picked up the story there.

"Damn straight they're not puttin' 'im there." Ennis blushed when he was promptly scolded for his language.

"No, he's going to be a ward of the ministry. I would have taken him, but being fresh out of Azkaban, and dodging reporters, it's really not right for a child." Sirius took over, but Ennis could tell there was something he wasn't saying.

"They revoked his position as godfather, so our hands are tied." Remus supplied for them, "We're not allowed to see him and..." He trailed off there, but Ennis knew what he was thinking. It was obvious the two men cared very deeply for his son.

"Ya know, ya can always come ter the states with us." He hoped he wasn't over stepping when he made the offer. "I mean, Alex needs ter know who his godfather is."

"You want to keep me as a godfather?" Sirius's eyes filled with tears.

"Well...yeah...I mean...you don' right by him so far, may's well make it official, fer you and Severus." He'd been surprised to find out that their bonds as godfathers had been weaker than normal because they weren't named by him and Jack as Alex's parents.


	4. Chapter 4

I_ don't own Harry Potter or Brokeback Mountain._

It had been a couple of months since he'd returned to the states with his family along with Sirius and Remus. It had been interesting, all of them trying to live in his little trailer, but they didn't stay there long. It took some doing on Sirius's part, but eventually the man talked him into purchasing his own ranch, so together the three of them started looking for a ranch where he could put the Potter money to good use.

He'd refused at first, telling Sirius that the money was for Alex, to which the man told him to use the money on Alex, and build a place where Alex could grow up and have a happy childhood.

He'd looked at the ranches within driving distance in Wyoming, Alex always going with him, while Remus and Sirius would apperate with one of the girls; usually Junior with Remus and Jenny with Sirius. In the end they'd settled on a place in Colorado that Remus and Junior had found. It was quite rundown, but he was sure that with some hard work he could make it profitable.

Ennis was awake the second he heard the door to his bedroom creek open, and without opening his eyes, pulled the corner of the blanket back, waiting for the little body to slip in next to him. It was not uncommon for Alex to end up in bed with him, and he knew he should encourage his son to stay in his own bed, but he didn't want his little boy to lose what little trust the boy had developed for the adults in his life.

"Bad dream?" He felt the little head nod against his chest, so he just pulled him close, used to how the little hand would curl in his t-shirt. He could see the little stuffed horse he'd bought Alex clutched tightly to the little boy's chest.

Alex still had yet to speak a word, but Healers said it was just a matter of time. Sirius said he was more like Ennis than anyone gave him credit for, claiming Ennis didn't talk either...well, didn't talk much.

"Daddy?" He turned to see Jenny standing in the doorway, "I was jus' walkin' past Alex's room, an saw his bed was empty, wanted to make sure he was in here. Was gonna knock on Juniors door, then Sirius and Remus's if he wasn't." Every once in a while the little boy would climb into someone else's bed, but usually he went to him.

"Com'on baby girl." He pulled the covers on the other side of the bed back, and his daughter joined him and her brother in the bed. It wasn't often that either of his girls climbed into bed with him, something he missed from when they were little.

"Got room fer one more?" Junior was standing in the doorway, and before he could say a word, Alex turned and pulled the covers back. Junior wasted no time climbing into bed with the rest of them.

"Alright, ya three know the rules, yer gonna be in here, yer gonna sleep." He chuckled as all three of them made a show of snuggling down into the bed, ready to sleep. "I think I'ma need a bigger bed." He chuckled.

8888888888

"You know, we've been living with you for a couple of months now, and we still know next to nothing about Alex's other father." Sirius glanced over at Ennis, gageing the other man's reaction to his statement, glancing around he could see that everyone's attention was on the man.

Ennis, Remus, and him had been repairing the fences on the property all morning, while Jenny kept Alex occupied and Junior worked at cleaning the house. Because Alex didn't handle being away from Ennis well, Jenny had found a tree for her and Alex to sit under and play in the shade, but that was close enough that Ennis was within sight of it at all times.

Junior had joined them all, bringing a large basket full of food, and so the group had just sat down to lunch when Sirius had made his statement. "You never talk about him daddy, hell, the only thing Junior and I know bout him is that he got you pregnant, and that he's dead." Jenny ignored her sister's reprimand for her language, and Sirius wondered if one of them should have reprimanded her as they were technically the adults, even if he and Remus were only 25.

"You don't have to say anything, I can't imagine it's an easy thing to talk about." Sirius was sure the girls wanted to hit his mate right then and there, he knew he sure did. He was dying to know more about the man who had loved Ennis enough to create a child with him.

Most people thought that it was easy for soul mates to create a child, but that was not the case for same sex couples. Sure for heterosexual couples it was just as easy as it was for non-soulmates, bit for homosexual couples, there had to be a love so deep that nothing could break it. To lose someone you loved that much would have been next to unbearable.

"We met when we was herdin' sheep back in '63, we was both 19 at the time." And so Ennis went on to tell them the story of Jack Twist. How they spent a summer falling in love, then fell out of touch for 4 years. He told them about how it was Jack that looked him up, and how the man often asked Ennis to leave his wife and kids and run away with him. They could all see how much Ennis had wished for that sweet life Jack always spoke of, one where they owned their own ranch, where Ennis's girls and Jack's son Bobby would love to come visit.

When the girls asked why they would only be visiting instead of living with him, he told them that it was because when Jack was dreaming up this sweet life the two of them believed that children belonged with their mothers. Apparently Ennis hadn't been proven wrong on that account until after Jack's death.

He continued on with the story, telling them that they met up once or twice a year for the next 13 years. It was at the end of their last fishing trip that they'd had what Ennis considered to be their worst fight ever, and how Jack saying, "I wish I knew how to quit you." Had haunted Ennis ever since. Apparently the fight had been about Ennis's fears of what would happen to them if people found out about them keeping him from being able to agree to that sweet life Jack was always promising.

"I sent 'im a postcard tellin' 'im I could meet 'im in August after all, was gonna tell 'im 'bout this little guy," he smiled and pulled Alex close, tickling him till his childlike giggles filled the air. "But my postcard came back with the word "Deceased" stamped on it. I called 'is wife, an' she said it happened while he was changin' a tire, thing exploded and knocked 'im out. He was layin on 'is back, an' drowned in 'is own blood."

Sirius could tell that Ennis wasn't sure that Jack's death was an accident. He'd heard the story of Earl, a rancher who was beaten with tire irons and drug naked behind a truck when Ennis was just a kid...all because the man lived with and possibly loved another man. Apparently Ennis's father had taken Ennis and KE to where the body had been left and forced them to look at the body, telling them that that was what men he referred to as "queers" deserved. It was no wonder Ennis was terrified to give into Jack's dream if he had to live with.

He'd heard that story one night when he'd happened upon Ennis after the two of them had both had a nightmare. His of his time in Azkanan, Ennis of seeing Earl, but instead of Earl it had been Jack laying there dead.

By the time Ennis had finished his story both girls were crying, Remus was clutching his hand so tightly Sirius was sure some of the bones were broken, but Sirius didn't think it was tight enough.

Later that night as he lay in bed holding Remus, he felt he'd never be able to hold the man tight enough.

8888888888

"Hey Dad, didn' you once tell me your old fishing buddy was named Ennis Del Mar?" Jack looked up from his newspaper at the sound of his fifteen year old son's voice. He noticed that he and Bobby were in the room by themselves, and wondered where Lureen and her parents had gone.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He rested the paper in his lap giving his son his full attention. It had been four years since he'd gotten the postcard from Ennis telling him that he'd moved, that it was too hard trying to keep what they had going, and that he didn't want him to try and find him.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but it turned out to be the best thing for him and his family. He'd stopped going to other men for sex, it was too hard not to think of Ennis, and the pain became unbearable. So finally he stopped going all together, staying home with Lureen, it was to the point where he could say they were friends, though they hadn't been lovers since Bobby was small...not for Lureen's lack of trying. It had gotten to the point where he'd locked his bedroom door at night to keep her out.

It was the improvement in his relationship with Bobby that made his separation from Ennis bearable. The two were closer than he'd ever thought he could be with a child of his. His own father had never been an ideal parent, he was sure he'd be just as bad at it. Turns out, he could be a pretty good dad if he applied himself.

All in all they made a pretty picture, always going to parties, being seen out on family outings. Him and Lureen going to watch Bobby's sporting events together, granted he knew Lureen went just for show, that woman didn't have a motherly bone in her body. To any outsider he looked to be one of the happiest men alive, but in reality he was fucking miserable.

Bobby glanced around the room before digging something out of his pocket and handing it to his dad. "Joey was showing this to me while I was at his house." Joey was Bobby's best friend, and Joey's mother had offered to tutor Bobby in magic when she found out that LD had talked Lureen into refusing to pay for them saying that they were frivolous, and that the Newsome family had no use of it. This was where Joey's mama came in, she and Jack had struck up a deal, he paid her out of his personal account, and he made sure Bobby had everything he needed to get both his muggle and Magical educations.

Jack had never learned because his parents couldn't afford to send him to magic school. His mama was from a pureblood family, and had gone, but her family had disowned her for falling in love with a muggle, leaving her with nothing. She'd tried to teach him, but her wand wouldn't accept him and he eventually gave up, and learned to live without it.

He took piece of paper, glancing around, assuming Bobby was checking to make sure his mama and grandparents were nowhere near by. This meant whatever Bobby had to show him was likely magical, as they had kept his learning magic from the rest of the Newsome family.

He was correct in thinking that the item was magical, it was a partial clipping from a newspaper with a picture that showed Ennis holding a small dark haired child in his arms. The man was trying to shield the child, who, by the look of the boy's shaking shoulders was sobbing as he clung to Ennis, hiding his face in the man's shoulder. He watched closely as two teenaged girls, obviously Ennis's daughters, were ushered into a fireplace and floo away followed closely by Ennis and the child.

The part of the article that was still there, said the child was biologically Ennis's, and apparently had been kidnapped by an influential pureblood family while still in the hospital after Ennis had given birth to him a month early. He was so focused on the man he'd loved that he almost missed the brief glimpse of the child's face.

"That sonofabitch!" He swore, looking at what could only be his child...the child Ennis never told him about.


	5. Chapter 5

I_ don't own Harry Potter or Brokeback Mountain._

Jack stopped his truck in front a rundown home on an old ranch that was showing obvious signs of being repaired. He'd hired a private detective, another wizard, to track down Ennis and find out where he was living. He'd been ok following Ennis's request not to try and find him, that is until he found out the man was keeping his son from him.

Imagine his surprise when the detective found Ennis living just out side of Fort Collins in Colorado. The man who once told him the furthest he'd traveled was "around the coffee pot looking for the handle", had up and moved his family to a whole other state to get away from him...he couldn't put into words how much that hurt.

The thing he didn't understand was that Ennis hadn't moved until just two months ago, up to then the man had remained in Riverton much like he always had. He didn't know why the man would write to him and tell him he was moving if he actually wouldn't move.

The detective had also brought pictures of Ennis with the girls as well as their son, but there were also pictures of two other men, and sometimes a third. That was what hurt the most, wondering which man had taken his place in the man's life, except this time Ennis had been willing to push his fears aside for whoever it was.

"Can I help ya?" He turned when he heard the familiar voice, and saw Ennis coming out of the house onto the porch. He would have wondered at the shocked and pained look that too up residence on the man's face, but couldn't think past his anger. "Jack" it was spoken almost reverently, but he didn't notice that.

Instead he surged forward and fisted his hands in the mans shirt, slamming him so forcefully into one of the pillars on the porch that it cracked in half at the force of it. "How could you, you Goddamn sonofabitch!" As he said this his fist made contact with Ennis's face, "How could you think you could just keep my boy from me?" His fist made contact again before he pushed Ennis away from him, and the man crumpled to the ground. He noticed then that Ennis was crying, and it pulled at his heart, just like it always did, so he moved forward to comfort the man, "Damn you Ennis."

He didn't make it far before he was grabbed from behind and restrained by a younger man with sandy blond hair, while another man with black hair moved to comfort Ennis. He fought against the man holding him, suddenly furious that someone else was touching his man, he almost missed what Ennis was saying, "Yer dead...they told me you was dead."

He surged forward and the other guy lost his hold on him, "Who told you I was dead Ennis?" He pushed the second guy off Ennis, and gently cupped the side of Ennis's face, "Talk ta me En, who told ya I was dead?" He asked again, his desperation coming through his voice, "Talk ta me Ennis!" He seized Ennis by his shoulders and shook him.

This seemed to bring Ennis out of his stupor, "Jack?" Suddenly it was Jack flat on his ass, and Ennis was the one being held back, "You let me think you was dead, had yer wife tell me you were killed changing a flat on yer truck!"

"What the hell are you talking about En?" He asked, staying a few steps back from the irate man. Ennis glared at him, but Jack had no idea what he'd done to deserve it.

"I sent ya a postcard askin' ya ta meet me in August, it came back with the word Deceased stamped on it." His voice broke as he spoke, and Jack felt awful, but he was about to feel even worse. "I called yer wife, she tol' me you died when the tire on yer truck blew up."

The devastation on Ennis's face was heart breaking, and Jack couldn't help himself, he surged forward, he cupped the man's face, and kissed him hard, "Do I feel dead to you?" This time he was the one pinned to one of the porch pillar, Ennis's body pinned against his, both of their hands traveling over the other one's body. "God I missed you Cowboy." Jack was breathless after the kiss.

"Can't believe yer here Rodeo." Jack couldn't help but smile at the nickname he hated anyone but Ennis calling him. "Ya need ta go see yer folks, they think yer dead too." Jack couldn't hide his confusion, his parents had died in a car accident four years ago. "I went ta see em after I found out, yer mama gave me the shirts."

That did not help his confusion one bit, "Had a lawyer show up from Wyoming, said Mama and Daddy was killed in a car accident shortly after our last trip." It had practically destroyed him to think that he'd never gotten to say goodbye to his mama, or good riddance to his daddy. "Then I got yer postcard telling me you were moving and to not try and find ya. I'm startin' to think that was a fake too."

"Never wrote ya nothin like that bud, truth is, last I wrote was ta ask ya to meet up so I could tell ya bout our boy, and ta ask ya if ya still wanted that sweet life." Jack's heart broke when he realized Ennis was speaking in the past tense, and instantly thought Ennis didn't want him anymore.

"Not no more though," he couldn't hide his disappointment anymore. "I seen the pictures of you with other men, figure yer with one of them now." It hurt to even think, he had to steel himself to hear Ennis tell him it was truly over.

Instead Ennis just chuckled, a deep throaty sound that always sent gave him shivers. "Ain't no one but you, Jack Fuckin' Twist." He pulled him close again, and gently kissed him again, they broke apart when they heard the screen door slam, and turn to see the dark haired man standing there holding a small boy who looked so much like him it was uncanny.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone just woke up, and we can't get him to calm down." It was then he noticed the tear tracks on the pale face.

Ennis pushed away from him, and reached out to take their son, "I'll take 'im, thanks Sirius." Sirius paused, "We're ok now, you can head in..." He pauses for a moment, "Maybe we should head in too, I think we got some peas in the freezer." Ennis grabbed his hand, leading him into the house.

Once inside, Ennis motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table, before heading over to the freezer and coming back with two packages of frozen peas, handing one to Jack, putting the other one up to his own face. "Sorry bout that friend." Jack felt terrible for hitting him when he saw him wince as the peas touched the man's face.

"Probably don' hurt worse than yers does." Ennis said, shifting the child in his lap. Jack couldn't but stare at the small child sitting on the man's lap. "Alexander."

"Jack actually, just how hard did I hit ya?" Jack couldn't help but worry.

"It's his name ya idjit." Jack felt his heart speed up, a conversation he and Ennis had had during one of their fishing trips. He'd talked about how he'd wanted to name Bobby Alexander after his mama's daddy, but Lureen had refused because her daddy liked the name Robert.

"Did you..." He felt his eyes misting up, and found he couldn't continue talking.

"Yer mama's daddy right?" Jack could only nod, his tears falling freely now. His granddaddy had been the one man he'd always tried to be like. The man didn't judge him when he cried as a child, didn't yell or belittle him. He was the man he went to with his problems. It had destroyed him when the man had passed away when he was in his early teens. "Thought I'd lost ya, wanted 'im ta have somethin' of you, wanted ya to have some say in what we called 'im. So I named 'im Alexander Jack Twist Del Mar."

Leaning over he kissed Ennis hard, pouring all the love he felt for the man into that kiss, he pulled back when he felt two little hands pushing against his chest. He pulled back and looked down at the child he'd inadvertently squashed between him and Ennis. He couldn't help but smile down at the child who, it was already clear to him that he loved this little boy. "I didn't know ya had any creature blood in ya, hell, I didn' even know you was a wizard."

"I don'," Jack thought about the implications of what all that meant, he looked up to see Ennis grinning at him, "I would really like ta kiss yer daddy right now, what do ya say, can I?" He asked the child, giving him the biggest smile he could.

He watched in confusion as Alex jumped down off of Ennis's lap, he nodded his head before sticking his thumb in his mouth and taking off into another room. "Definitely your boy." He couldn't help but smile, though it slid off his face when he noticed the devastation on Ennis's face.

"He don' talk, not t'all." He waited for Ennis to continue, knowing there was more the story, and if he waited long enough the man would tell him. "He was taken from me at the hospital right after he was born."

"I know, that's how I found out bout 'im. I read part of a newspaper clipping that said that some British couple took 'im." He couldn't help but wonder what it was he didn't know about their little boy, and wanted Ennis to get to that as soon as possible.

"They took 'im, but after the evil wizard over there was defeated, they left 'im with Lily Potter's sister and brother-in-law." Jack didn't know why he was suddenly feeling such dread, "They beat 'im Jack...He don' speak a word...nothin' I do is good enough to make 'im see it's safe ta talk...I took 'im ta see so many different healers, an' they say he'll talk when he feels safe, but I can' tell ya how bad I wan' ta hear 'im callin' me daddy." Ennis put his head in his hands, "I jus' wish I knew what I was doin' wrong."

"Far as I can see yer doin' great with 'im." Jack said as he pulled Ennis's hands away from his face, "We're jus' gonna have ta be patient with 'im. He'll talk when he's good an' ready. Till then, we're jus' gonna have ta be his Daddies."

8888888888

Ennis glanced up from where he was helping Alex with his coloring when he heard the screen door slam shut, and smiled at his daughters as they walked in with some of the groceries. He just good grinned at them, going back to helping the small child in his lap. Alex had only given him and Jack a few minutes to themselves before he'd returned to the kitchen with coloring books and crayons. He handed the crayons and books to Ennis before leaving the room, returning seconds later dragging Remus and Sirius behind him. This was the reason his daughters came home to find four grown men sitting around the table coloring in children's coloring books.

"Daddy, what the hell happened to yer face?" Junior rushed forward to examine the spectacular bruises he was sporting. Seconds later Jenny had joined her sister in her hovering, and his heart swell as his daughters showed their concern for him.

"It's fine lil'darlins." He gently pushed his daughters away, but saw they were not ready to let up, so he explained to them everything that Jack had told him. He then told them of his and Jacks reunion, and Ennis could see just how unsure the girls were of the man who was sitting across from him.

Junior seemed to think it over, then looked at Alex, "Did you kiss Daddy's booboo and make it better yet?" She smiled when her little brother looked at her confused, and Ennis couldn't help but smile as he remembered the days when all it took to take away their pain was a simple kiss to the booboo. "Just like this." She and Jenny then kissed his cheek, before smiling at Alex, "Now it's yer turn."

Alex stood in his lap, before wrapping tiny arms around his neck, and kissing his cheep just like Junior had, "All better, all my Lil' Darlins did an amazin' job." Alex grinned at him before jumping off his lap, grabbing the girls' hands, and pulling them over to Jack.

Alex held his little arms out to Jack, and the man immediately lifted him into his lap, his eyes shining with tears when the little boy kissed his bruise too. Alex then pointed at Junior, who kissed Jack's cheek, though she looked less than pleased, Jenny giving her kiss when the little finger pointed in her direction.

"Here Rodeo, you help 'im finish since he seems pretty content ta stay there on yer lap." Ennis handed the coloring book he and Alex had been working out of over to Jack and stood to help the girls get the rest of the groceries out of the truck.

"I don' like 'im bein' here daddy." Ennis's heart dropped at Junior's words, "He hit you, he came into our home and hit you, an' yer actin' like that's okay." It suddenly all made sense to him.

"I appreciate what yer tryin' ta do Lil Darlin, but I can assure you Jack would never hurt me." He could see she wasn't convinced, so he continued. "Jack hit me cause he was mad at me fer keepin' Alex away from 'im. He had no idea I thought he was dead. I'm not sayin' it was right of 'im ta hit me, or fer me ta hit 'im back, but I can promise ya Jack loves me somethin' fierce, and I know he will love you and yer brother an' sister too."

"I can't rightly tell ya how sorry I am fer hittin' yer daddy, though I'm glad he hit me back, I deserved it, but he's right, I do love 'im, and _all_ of his children. I lived through the pain of thinkin' he didn't want me, but it just about killed me. I won't do that again, I finally got his stubborn ass to agree to a life with me, been trying fer the last 21 years, I ain't letting him or any of you go." Ennis couldn't help but smile when he saw some of the doubt leave Junior's face, but knew they still had some work to do where she was concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter or Brokeback Mountain._

"I can't wait fer you to meet 'em either Mama." Jack smiled leaning against the wall next to the window, watching Alex play outside with his sisters. He had done as Ennis had said and called his mother, but only after calling Bobby to give him the number to Ennis's ranch so he could reach him if he needed to. He knew he needed to get back to Texas and start the divorce with Lureen, as well as find out why she'd lied to him about him, and if she's known his parents were still alive.

"He looks just like me an' Bobby, but he has Ennis's curls an' nose." He couldn't contain his smile as he heard her gush about just how precious her little grandson had to be, already having told him that he'd better start planning a trip up to Lightning Flats so that she and his daddy could meet his children, and he'd best have Bobby and the girls with him.

He wasn't sure who she was more excited to meet. Bobby, who's own mama had never let him out of Texas, and since it was too far for his parents to drive, the boy had never met his parents. Then there were the girls, his mama had always a girl, he knew she was thrilled with the aspect of two granddaughters, and he was sure she would see Ennis's children as her own grandchildren. Then there was the adorable practically 4 year old that seemed to wrap everyone he met around his little finger. Or maybe she was most excited to meet Ennis, the man she knew he had been in love with since he was 19 years old.

"I'll see about getting everyone up there soon as I can." He turned when he heard the sound of someone apperating into the room behind him, " Mama, I gotta go." He didn't even give her a chance to respond before hanging up the phone. "What the hell happened?" He rush forward to check Bobby over, wondering where all the blood came from.

"It's Lureen's" he turned to look at Judy, who was Joey's mama, and must have been the one who apperated the two of them there. "Jack, I'm so sorry...Lureen's dead..." He could hear the woman trying to explain, but he was Moor concerned with the trembling teenager in his arms.

"Mama shot herself." Bobby got out through his tears, and Jack pulled his son closer, trying to calm his son down.

"Bobby found her," Judy told him, and Bobby broke down sobbing. "Daniel is there right now talkin' to the police, I took Bobby from there as soon as they let me. He gave me the address here, and here we are." Daniel happened to be one of his best friends, Judy's husband, and he was glad to have the two of them as friends. She went on to explain that she and Bobby had stashed her car at her mother's, wanting to get Bobby to him as soon as possible, and the only way to do that was apperate. Still he could tell there was something she wasn't telling him, and he thought he knew what it might be.

"Grandpa said you was the one to kill 'er, I told the police that you was out of town, gave 'em this address. They said they was gonna send a sheriff 'ere ta talk ta ya." He could see that Bobby was terrified, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was that frightened the boy so much. He knew Bobby couldn't possibly think he'd killed Lureen, he'd left the day before she'd killed herself. "What if they believe grandpa, and take you away too."

Jack pulled Bobby close to, "I can promise ya that won' happen, I was here when that happened, no one could think I could do what yer grandpa said, then be here just a few hours later." He assured his son, knowing it would be muggles looking into his wife's death, they would know nothing of magic or apperating...not that he was able to apperate, or knew how to use his magic.

"We have quite a few people here who will vouch for your father." Remus's voice came from the doorway, and he smiled in thanks at the man he hardly knew, but was willing to help him put his boy's mind at ease. "I think you should take him upstairs and get him cleaned up, I will shrink some of Sirius's clothes for him, I think he'd likely find what my mate wears more acceptable than anything in either mine or Ennis's wardrobe." He added with a kind smile, and Jack nodded, helping his son up the stairs.

8888888888

Both he and Ennis had their work cut out for them that night trying to get Alex and Bobby to sleep, granted it was almost always a trial getting Alex to sleep. The little boy had never had someone to tuck him in, or read him a bedtime story. He'd never been kissed goodnight, or been told that someone loved him. This was the reason, he was usually read a bedtime story by at least two people in the house, was kissed goodnight, tucked in, and told he was loved by everyone in the house. The process took much longer than Ennis would have ever thought, and he wouldn't have traded it, or his spot at as the last to go through the bedtime ritual with his son, and as always, sat with him till he fell asleep.

He was the first to make it back to his room, reaching out and pulling Jack in when the man walked past on his way to one of the guest bedrooms. "Finally got ya in a house with me, think I'd let ya stay anywhere else. He could seen the grin spread across Jack's face as he pushed the door closed. He'd lived through the embarrassment of asking Remus to put up silencing charms around his bedroom, he was going to damn well make good use of them tonight, them and the jar of lube Sirius had made a big show of giving him when the two had been alone in the barn while Jack was making his phone calls.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." Jack sighed against his lips as he entered him for the first time in years. Ennis gave him time to adjust, before beginning to thrust slow and steady, wanting to make this last as long as humanly possible, trying to draw out the pleasure for both of them. "I'm not gonna break Ennis, fuck me already." Apparently Jack didn't want the same thing, as he tried to grab hold of him. He didn't give the man much of a chance, grabbing Jack's hands and pinning them above his head.

"Not tonight bud." Was all he said as he continued his slow torture, "I love ya Jack." He breathed over and over again, wanting to make sure the other man would never forget it. When he opened his eyes he could see that Jack was crying, and it was enough to tip him over the edge.

"Did ya mean it?" Jack asked later that night once the two of them had managed to catch their breath. They were laying in each other's arms, Ennis resting his head on Jack's chest, Jack running his finger's through Ennis's curls. Jack had laughed at him when he'd gotten out of the bed, and thrown a pair of pajama pants at him, telling him to get dressed. His laughs quickly died when the blond explained that it would be extremely embarrassing to have their four year old climb into bed with them, both of them stark naked. He'd never seen Jack pull on pants faster than when he was faced with the thought of Alex walking in on them like that.

"Did I mean what?" He asked, looking up at Jack, confusion spreading though him as he saw the pained look take up residence on his face. It took him a moment to realize just what Jack was asking, seeing as Jack wasn't going to say it for fear of finding out it was just something said in the throws of passion. "I meant it Jack fucking Twist. Loved ya since we was up on Brokeback that first summer with them sheep. Took me losin' ya to realize just how much I loved ya." Jack kissed him then, and those damned tears were back again. "Those best be happy tears." He said with a grin, and got punched in the shoulder for his trouble.

"Never thought I'd ever hear those words from yer mouth, not for me t'least." Jack wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and Ennis silenced any more he could have said by sealing their mouths together. "I love you, God I love you so much." He felt like he could live forever, hearing those words from the man he'd loved more than his own life.

They both fell asleep shortly after that.

8888888888

Jack woke a short time later to the door to the room creaking open, and was immensely glad Ennis had made them put on clothes before falling asleep when he saw both of his boys standing in the door way. "Alex was crying, I thought I'd bring him here." He could hear the quiver in Bobby's voice as the older boy led Alex further into the room, "I think he had a bad dream."

"I don't thing he was the only one." Jack gave his son a knowing look as he pulled Alex up onto the bed, moving him so he could lay between him and Ennis. He pulled the covers back, waiting for Bobby to climb in, but could see his fifteen year old was going to me much more stubborn than their four year old was, the child currently snuggling into Ennis, already dozing off.

"Get inta the damn bed boy," Ennis growled from next to him, and that sprung Bobby into action, the boy climbing in next to Jack, wrapping his arms tightly around his dad, and Jack gently stroked his hair, while he fell asleep.

"He asleep?" He glanced over at Ennis, the man laying on his side, Alex hugged close to his chest. He nodded, afraid to speak for fear of waking Bobby. It seemed Ennis understood what he was thinking, "We'll get 'im through it bud. Can't be easy on a boy, finding 'is mama dead an' all, 'specially if she done it to herself." And didn't that just sum everything up. He couldn't imagine what made Lureen kill herself, and to do it when Bobby was the only one home to find her. It infuriated him that someone could hurt his child like that.

He didn't know when it was that he fell asleep, but he was pretty sure the fact that he was overheating was what woke him up. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was that Ennis had shifted to lay on his back sometime during the night, and Alex was laying on his chest. Jenny had managed to slip in between him and Ennis, but she was curled up to him instead of her dad, probably because he didn't have an almost four year old sprawled out over top of him. Junior had curled up next to Ennis between him and the wall, and Jack was glad the bed was pushed square up against the wall as he was pretty sure she would have fallen out of the bed otherwise. As it was, he was sure the only thing keeping Bobby on the bed was the vice grip the boy had on him.

"definitely gettin' us a bigger bed." He couldn't help but chuckle at Ennis's words,as their children slept on.


	7. Chapter 7

I_ don't own Harry Potter or Brokeback Mountain._

"Any ideas on what to get Alex fer his birthday." Jack and Ennis were sitting on the porch watching their children play with the hose. The water fight had started out simple enough. Junior was watering the garden, and they'd seen Bobby whispering to Alex. Next thing they knew the little boy was running up to Junior, and holding out his hands for the hose. He'd started out watering the plants that had just started poking up through the dirt, but then Bobby had come up behind them and helped Alex aim the spray of water at Junior. It wasn't long before Jenny joined the fray, dragging a couple of buckets, and before long water was flying everywhere.

The two couldn't contain their laughter when Sirius got a face full of water as he and Remus walked into the middle of the war zone. Their laughter was short lived as Sirius turned into his animagus form, and Alex came running at them with tears running down his face. He slammed into Ennis's legs, and promptly started trying to climb up him. Jack watched as Ennis stopped down and lifted their little boy into his arms, and held him close, trying to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Ennis, I wasn't thinking." Sirius came running up to them, and Alex lifted his head from Ennis's shoulder at the sound of his voice, reaching for Sirius when he saw the man. "It's alright Pup, see I'm just me again." He cooed to the little boy.

"We aint explained magic ta 'im yet, didn' want ta throw too much at 'im all at once." Ennis explained to Jack and Bobby, who'd joined the group on the porch along with the participants in the water war. Jack turned back to Sirius and his son when he heard a child's giggle fill the air, and he saw Sirius was tickling the little boy.

"I don' think ya need ta get yerself a cattle dog, just have Sirius here do it." Bobby said with a grin, laughing outright when Sirius glared at him. Then to Alex he said, "Do ya like dogs?" They all watched as Alex just stared at him, still unsure of the two newcomers. "I know I been askin' my daddy fer a puppy since I could talk...say ain't ya got a birthday soon?" Ennis had discussed with him getting a couple of dogs for the ranch, every ranch needed a couple of dogs. However, seeing Alex's reaction to Sirius's animagus form, he wasn't sure how well their son would handle having dogs around. "Ya wanna see Sirius turn inta a dog again?"

They were all surprised when Alex nodded, and Bobby took the tittle boy out of Sirius's arms. Alex was too busy watching Sirius to notice who was holding him. Sirius glanced at the the two parents before changing into a dog again. Childish laughter filled the air after Sirius changed and jumped on Bobby, licking Alex's face.

"Alright I think it's time fer everybody to go dry off." Jack informed the group, a little while later, after they had some time to play with Sirius in dog form. He had somehow managed to be the only one who stayed dry, granted, only Ennis's shirt was wet from holding Alex.

It was at that moment that the sheriff car pulled up the drive, and Jack couldn't help but notice the look of fear that took up residence on Bobby's face as the man stepped out of the car. "I'm lookin' fer a John Twist?" The man studied the group, and Jack pushed his way through to the front of it.

"I go by Jack." He put on his best smile, and held out his hand for the man to shake. He turned to see everyone watching the two of them closely, and that Ennis had taken their son from Bobby while his back was turned. "What can I do fer you?" He turned back to the sheriff.

"Henry, but folks round here jus call me Hank. Got word from the sherif in Texas that yer wife was killed, said a friend a yers brought yer boy up here after she was found." The man appeared pretty uncomfortable at this point, and Jack was sure he knew what was coming, "Word is you mighta had somethin' ta do with it."

"Lureen's daddy done said that, but I can tell ya I had nothin' ta do with all that. Truth is, I got on a plane the day before ta come here, got my ticket inside ifin that will help." He motioned toward the house, and was surprised when the sheriff just shook his head.

"Sheriff back in Childress said he didn' think you done it, was jus followin' protocal, this here's where I tell ya ter stay put, and I'd be by ifin there were anymore questions. But I don't think you'll be leavin jus yet, hate fer ya ter miss the annual end a summer fair." The man grinned at this, and Jack couldn't help but relax a bit.

"Sure would hate ta miss it...sides, was plannin on sticken round and helpin my friend get this place up and runnin." He knew Ennis would likely kill him if he told this stranger the truth bout why he was really sticking around.

"Glad ta hear it...come ta think of it, I don' think I met any of the rest a yer friends.". Hank said, looking over the group again, reminding Jack that Ennis and the rest of them were still new to the area as well.

8888888888

"Well, where do you wanna start?" Jack asked, as he picked Alex up and rested him on his hip, ready to follow Ennis around. He couldn't help but smile as he felt the little boy wrap his arms around him, and hold on tight. He knew Alex wasn't as comfortable with him as he was with the others, so he just tried harder to let his little boy know that he was loved by him, in the hoped that Alex would soon be comfortable with him.

"We'll jus' start walkin' 'round, nothin' wrong with lookin'." They'd heard about the horse sale that was going on a couple of towns over, and he and Junior had teamed up to talk Ennis into going to check it out with the hopes of getting more horses so they could all go for rides together.

"Daddy, maybe we should all split up, cover more ground that way." Junior suggested, and Jack could see that her suggestion had merit.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, but no one is to go off on their own." He aimed a look at the three teens, he was pleased with how friendly the three had become. He smiled at Junior when she reached for Alex, "Yer daddy and I'll keep 'im here with us, this way you don' have to worry 'bout watchin' 'im." Junior was great with Alex, but he wanted her to have fun and be a kid.

"You sure? You ever seen how daddy gets when lookin' at horses?" Junior an him had found an understanding, and for that he was greatful. It made things at home a lot easier.

"What do you think of this one Alex?" He sat the little bow on the fence, in the pen was a large horse that was a dark red, almost black. They had been looking at horses for the better part of two hours, and so far Ennis hadn't found what he was looking for, much to Jack's chagrin. "I like 'im." He continued watching the horse, while holding his son tight. He noticed that the animal stayed as far from them as possible and seemed to completely ignore them.

He grinned when he saw Alex nodding his head, a serious expression on his face. he couldn't help but grin when Alex held his hand out toward the horse. "I wouldn't get too close, that horse is a beast." He turned to address the man who was approaching him from behind. "Can't tell ya the number of hands that horse has bit or kicked. Gonna put 'im down if he don't sell here."

He turned when he heard the childish giggle, and grinned when he saw the horse sniffing Alex's hair. "Don' seem all that bad ta me." He then turned to the horse, "Well, how 'bout it boy, mind if I show 'im the right way ta pet ya?" He laughed when the horse shook his head, though he knew the animal didn't really understand what he was saying. "Just like this son." He reached out and stroked the horses neck, smiling when Alex copied his movements.

"Find somethin'?" He turned to see Ennis walking toward them, just behind the man who'd been talking about putting the animal down, who now looked completely baffled. Alex squirmed to be put down, and when his feet were firmly planted on the ground he took off running toward Ennis. The blond couldn't help but chuckle as he was pulled over to the fence, and their son pointed at the horse. Ennis reached up and stroked the animal's neck, "You found a good one." Alex grinned as he pointed to Jack, "Did yer daddy find 'im?" Alex nodded his head, pointing at Jack.

"You sellin' 'im?" Ennis turned to the man Jack had been talking to earlier. The man must have seen the chance to get rid of the animal, and Jack took up the negotiations for the purchase.

"So is he our first?" Jack asked, turning to look at Ennis, who had a firm grip on Alex's hand, which was impressive as the little boy kept trying to tug his hand free.

"Yeah, haven't found any others worth buying yet." Ennis informed him before looking down at their son who was still trying to break free. "Alright Bud, what is so important?" Alex grabbed Jacks hand, and pulled the two men along behind him, heading toward the back of one of the empty pens.

That was when Jack noticed the little girl crying at the back of the empty pen. "Hey there little darlin, are you lost?" He figured that was the case, and tried to give the child a reassuring smile when she looked up at him and smiled. "Did you come here with yer mama an' daddy?"

"Mummy says not to speak to strangers." The little girl responded, her bottom lip quivering. "But I don't know where mummy and daddy are." She let out a heart broken wail, and Jack tried his best to comfort her.

"How about I tell you who we are, then we won't be strangers and you can talk to us so we can help you find yer, mama an' daddy." He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Well, I'm Jack Twist, and this here is Ennis Del Mar an' his son Alex." He hated making it sound like Alex only belonged to Ennis, but knew muggles would never understand.

Alex waved at the other child from his hiding spot behind Ennis's legs, and Ennis looked decidedly uncomfortable, no doubt due to the crying child. He smiled at Alex as the boy slowly crept out from behind Ennis, and held out his hand for the little girl to take. "Well, would you look at that, he's usually shy around strangers, I think he wants to be friends. That got a smile out of the girl, and Jack hoped they were getting somewhere, sure her parents were about out of their minds with worry; he knew he sure was the time Bobby got lost when he was around their age.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger.".


End file.
